


Pursued by a Beast

by caesboard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: M/M, OK Fine Let's talk about life and poem and all the Shakespeare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesboard/pseuds/caesboard
Summary: 性转贝尔X野兽亚当的前提下的小故事





	Pursued by a Beast

贝尔用手撸了一把因为汗湿而黏在额头上的金发，露出了一个爽朗而略带狡黠的笑容，配着他赤裸着的胸膛，显出了一丝带着情爱意味的爱恋。他凑上去吻了吻身下呼吸粗重的亚当，又用手充满浪漫色彩地将他的额发捋起轻吻，就好像模仿着那些城堡外面耀武扬威假心假意的骑士，然而暖棕色的眼睛里却闪现着温柔的色彩。

亚当衣襟大敞着——这还是他少有的几件正装，深蓝色的丝绒外套被jy玷污的好像餐馆里可怜兮兮的抹布，连带着那橘色的、被精心梳理过后的头发都软踏踏的散乱在衣物上。

按理说，亚当身为一个“身经百战，无恶不作，花天酒地”的王子殿下，理应将自己的爱人拢在怀里，在恋人的耳畔低喃几句整个王国最流行的情话。再不济也该是深情脉脉地和对方共饮一杯红酒，再在幽暗的花园小径里窃窃私语。无论如何，不是现在这样任贝尔为所欲为。

亚当无可奈何地躺倒在地上，匀称的肌肉沁出了津津汗液，在城堡的宝石吊灯下闪烁着些微的反光。他长相英俊，有着热情的发色和深邃的眸子，连下阴处蜷曲着的体毛也是橘红色的，贝尔第一次误闯卧室的时候还盯着他那儿看了好久。

当时亚当是怎么说的？他还处于野兽的状态，瞪大了他那双本该充满威慑力的眼睛，撕裂的披风下摆在狂风中抖动着，他狺狺地低吼道：“你不该这样随意的进来。”

结果贝尔只是笑了笑，毫不介意地转身就走。反倒是野兽自己疑心疑鬼了起来，一会皱着眉思索贝尔是不是有所企图，一会儿又想这种颜色的体毛是不是真的很少见。

结果贝尔后来说：“当时你就像我小时候和母亲在东方马戏团里看到的松狮犬*，忍不住出了神。”

亚当气的磨起了后槽牙，却被贝尔抱住，他的头搁在了亚当的肩膀上：“谢谢你让我回忆起了童年，我一直很想念我的妈妈。”

于是亚当就没辙了。

他总是没辙，这可真无奈。贝尔这人大抵有着一种天然的城府，总让一个人过惯了的亚当不知如何应付。

从最开始时就是这样，亚当看到一个老头在山里闪了腰，好心背着他带回了城堡休养，结果却惹回来一个看似无害的贝尔。这与世无争的小村落里，也就贝尔的名声最大。即使是在深山老林里窝着的亚当也听说过：高大帅气，通晓古今，翩翩有礼，只可惜家境贫穷，导致最粗鲁的下层骑士也仗势欺人，随便侮辱他。连最嫌弃人类的臭鼬小姐都抱着自己的尾巴诉说过贝尔的迷人，而传说中凶恶阴冷的野兽亚当只好在灌木丛后等着臭鼬小姐发完花痴，再把年老的樵夫背到了身上。

亚当知道自己毛茸茸的样子惹人害怕，也只打算吓唬不请自来的贝尔一下，就好让他领着自己的父亲回家了。可是贝尔不禁没被吓到，反而感兴趣地走了过来，询问了好几个问题，包括“恕我无礼，请问您是习得了人类的语言吗？”“啊，非常抱歉，因为我从未在记载中看过您这样的生物，不禁有些好奇。”

这漂亮的腔调让许久没有强调过礼仪和措辞的野兽措不及防，他身不由己地想起了那些还在皇室里的时光，然后尴尬地努力组织起那些遗忘已久的语句，磕磕巴巴地试图驳回对方的猜测。

“我想您或许也是身不由己的……我记得我也曾和您这样遭遇的人打过交道……他们都是些被女巫惩罚过的可怜人，总是要因为一些奇异的理由遭罪，再因为一些有趣的奇遇解开他们的困境。”然后贝尔突然就冒出了这么一句话，眸子里透着兴味，笑语晏晏地一锤定音，就这么推断出了他的处境。

因此，亚当最敬仰——或者说敬畏——贝尔的时刻当属于贝尔开口说话。小时候亚当曾跟在父王的背后，听着贵族们的争论，那些文字游戏听得他晕乎乎的，从此敬谢不敏。但是和那些贵族不同，虚情假意的文字背后贝尔会直白地说出他的结论，坦诚地和他那张聪明而又有些勾人的脸完全不一样。

这也是亚当最喜欢贝尔的一点。贝尔在说出他的观点或是请求的时候——无论是“能请求您借用一下您的书房吗？”或是“您真是一个神奇而有趣的人”的时候，亚当总是无法自制地被那双棕色的眼睛吸引——老天，那明明该是最普通的颜色，里头却闪烁着光。这双眼睛充满着青年时期特有的温和和天然，让野兽无地自容又无比渴望他。珍藏多年的书房向他敞开，夜晚发疯般的咆哮和嘶吼被他撞见，到最后变回人类时连皮带都被他抽掉。

所以当贝尔又做出了那副附庸风雅的样子时，亚当只能不耐地用手挂住了他的脖子，凑上去咬他的嘴唇。贝尔果然低低地笑出了声音，也将舌头伸进了对方的口腔，舔了舔侧边尖利的犬牙，又挑逗地去舔他的上颚。

亚当被着直截了当的示爱刺激的硬了起来，性/器不受控制地戳着贝尔，就好像不知廉耻的邀请。贝尔也早就硬了，他压低了腰，松松地握住了两人的性/器，便上下撸动起来。亚当也加入了这场两人间私密的狂欢，这场独舞后的情潮来得毫不意外——贝尔一边将白色的油膏抹入了亚当的后穴里，一边又计算的刚刚好，手指卡着亚当的性器顶端，将身下人吊得失神，只能喃喃地求饶着。

贝尔抽出了扩张用的手指，双手掐住了亚当小麦色的腰，便在爱人呜咽着射精的同时狠狠地插进了被扩张得松软的穴、口里。

这是场舒适而尽兴的性/爱。亚当眯着眼睛，将小腿勾上了贝尔的脊背，脑子里还有一部分昏昏沉沉地想着被揉皱的衣服该怎么处理；贝尔则揉捏着那挺翘的臀肉，嘴角却噙着温文尔雅的微笑，活脱脱一个衣冠禽兽。

“You are an animal." 亚当也这么嘟囔道。

贝尔倒是觉得这个评价不错，但事实上“Beast Charming”才应该是最好的定位。不过他也未多做争辩，就好像他也没怎么特意打理过名声一样。他余光撇过加斯顿的时间还不如他暗自猜测野兽的真名长。当他得知野兽的真名叫亚当时，他时常忍不住想去摩挲身边人的肋骨，看它是不是还好端端的长在那里，而非在他不知道的时候成了人类之子。

亚当攀着贝尔坐直了身，好像大猫一样舒展着自己的身体，将那健美的曲线显露在爱人面前。他骑在贝尔身上，将头埋在爱人的肩膀处，呼吸打在赤裸的皮肤上。贝尔几乎不用思考一般，便用手在那匀称而肌肉分明的腰背处划过，手指从脖颈摩挲到因为弓身而一粒粒凸出的脊椎骨，直触臀缝间，在性/器和穴/口的连接处摸到湿哒哒的水迹。亚当的身体震颤着，带着情欲和慵懒的呻吟在胸腔里低低地回旋着——他连脚趾都舒服地蜷曲起来。

这样子倒像是遵循本能的动物。虽说野兽一开始像是将所有凶兽的特点混杂在一起，贝尔看多了才发觉亚当和头午后会打瞌睡的狮子没什么区别。他会在睡觉的时候团成一团，将头颅搁在手臂上，甚至还会砸吧砸吧嘴巴；他也会在贝尔无意的抚摸皮毛时呼噜着仰起头，蓝色的眼眸熠熠生辉。

贝尔吻了吻那桔色的头发：“‘狮子疼爱着羊羔，羊羔就会永远跟着狮子跑。*’我大概是那个软弱无力的羊羔，被你这可恶的野兽蒙蔽了双眼。”

亚当睁大了眼睛，对这随意的偷换概念忿忿不已，却听见贝尔又说：“这样悲剧的结尾大概才符合你的想法？”

这句话反驳的是前几天野兽的嘟囔。他们之前才一起读掉了又一个喜剧剧本，当时两人还对那大团圆的结局啧啧评论了好久。

“珀迪塔不可能被记起。”当时的野兽喃喃道，“毕竟作者给她安排了失落的结局，还有个被称之为糟糕的教养。”

“但是弗洛里扎尔出现了，于是我们在一起了。”

“一颗好心抵得过黄金。”亚当被他哄得不行，也只无奈的回应道，语气却仍然带着点低落，“但’垃圾里是淘不出金子来的。’”

当时的贝尔没多费功夫，只是伸过头去堵住这悲观者的口舌，好让这完美的浪漫剧能继续演下去，让童话般的故事不受人批判，就好像他们现在正在做的一样。

而现在的亚当怔愣了半天，才回忆起之前那段算不上争执的讨论。阴云下的天空，与日俱增的痛苦，空虚徘徊的日子都还历历在目。他盯着眼里闪烁着关切的贝尔一眼，心里的暖意好像阳光洒下，不禁也拥抱住了他。

“一个人的心灵受了鼓舞，那不用说，器官虽然已经萎缩了，僵了，也会从死沉沉的麻痹中振作起来，重新开始活动，象蜕皮的蛇获得新生的力量一样。”

他这么说道，心脏也用力地鼓动着，好像童话里总会苏醒的美人的微笑，传说里拥有双腿的美人鱼的舞蹈，还有故事中走下高塔的公主的飘动的发丝。

**Author's Note:**

> *标题创意来自莎士比亚《冬天的故事》
> 
> *《冬天的故事》大概讲的是国王怀疑王后外遇于是要杀死她，结果王后假死骗过国王，生下的女儿珀迪塔也被送走，一无所知的在渔民家长大。结果后来遇到了邻国王子佛罗里扎尔并与其相爱，这才得知了自己的命运……总而言之最后是个大团圆，王后没死两国交好男女主在一起咯（是不是很不莎翁
> 
> *一个人的心灵受了鼓舞，那不用说，器官虽然已经萎缩了，僵了，也会从死沉沉的麻痹中振作起来，重新开始活动，象蜕皮的蛇获得新生的力量一样。《亨利五世》
> 
> *一颗好心抵得过黄金。《亨利四世》　　
> 
> *垃圾里是淘不出金子来的。《李尔王》
> 
> *狮子疼爱羊羔，羊羔就会永远跟着狮子跑。《亨利六世》
> 
> *野兽的名字“亚当”出自于迪士尼设定
> 
> *松狮犬，原产国中国西藏，也是一身橘毛，表情又凶恶又蠢萌啊哈


End file.
